Delirium's Threshold Wiki
Welcome to the Delirium's Threshold Wiki Delirium's Threshold (DT) is an original fantasy/steampunk RP setting. We've drawn inspiration from a variety of games, movies, and literature, including Neil Gaimen, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Alice in Wonderland, Psychonauts, Bioshock (and Ayn Rand), Gor (e.g., pleasure slaves), and more. WE ARE OPEN TO ALL SUGGESTIONS AND INPUT FROM ANYONE WISHING TO JOIN US! please IM or send a notecard to Sundance Churchill in world with your ideas. Delirium's Threshold is a coherent, detailed setting for a wide variety of characters and their passions. DT is a unique world that mixes magic, technology, and re-imagined 19th Century royal colonial sensibilities and etiquette. DT was created by Second Life players, for use in SL. Warning: While this wiki is under construction some links may not yet work. You may want to begin with the Quick Start Guide 'HELP WANTED' I currently need a Dream Monarch (leader) to take over Tarn's Roost. It is a MedievalGorean shard and you make the rules. Other groups that could successfuly transition to this type of roleplay include pirates and brigands who wish to adapt their story to be Marauders. Threshold: Core Concept Threshold is an original Mature role-play setting. Threshold is inspired by a variety of sources, including Gor and other kink and D/s settings, and including certain games, movies, and literature. It adapts many appealing elements from these inspirations (e.g., pleasure slaves). But Threshold is a new, unique setting. As a setting, Threshold is a mix of Gothic/Romantic steampunk/fantasy D/s kink. It's a fantastic realm split off from 19th Century Earth and continuing to evolve through to the 21th Century at the whim of it's leaders. It persists parallel to contemporary Earth: characters can come to Threshold from Earth. Threshold includes some of the best elements of Gor, including the Strong Man, sexual slavery, and an exotic/escapist look-and-feel. But it will have a broader appeal to more kinds of characters, relationships, role-play, and kinks. The Honor Meter and Roleplay System More info on this coming soon. System will feature custom items and crafting of items as a mini-game and roleplay enhancement. Additional information can be found here. http://roleplaysystems.com The Shards of The Wilds - under construction - Solarya The Dream Lord of Solarya is Sundance Churchill. This shard is based on a Victorian/Steampunk type of society. in Solarya, we mix magic, mad science, and re-imagined 19th Century royal colonial sensibilities and technology. Rather than coal or oil, we burn passion crystals. Our city's prosperity depends on a steady supply of passion--from artists, builders, soldiers, slaves, and more. How will you find yourself in Solarya? Perhaps you have some experiments that others call too extreme. Perhaps you have arcane research that others call too dangerous. Perhaps you were tricked by a marauder. He collared you and sold you, perhaps to a Vapor pirate or a passion crystal merchant. Or perhaps you simply want to be an officer, citizen, slave, or rogue in an unusual city--a city that thrives on your passions, and does all it can to provoke them. Humans or shapeshifters in human form are the only beings currently allowed on Solarya. Typical Roles in Solarya include, Engineer, Sensualist, Arcanist and Militia. - Tarn's Roost The Dream Lord of Tarn's Roost is (currently open and looking). This is a primitive looking world. It's flavor is medieval earth/gorean. Residents here are led by (looking for a leader, preferably from Gor), the shard's Dream Lord, most likely a transplanted Gorean who discovered how to travel the folds and came here. This is not Gor, nor does it pretend to be, so stupid terms like BtB and GE have no place here. The leader of TR can be selected by populace or by combat, It is up to those who choose to live there. This shard is perfect for the strong men and submissive women who like that sort of roleplay, but be prepared that not everyone will know one particular genre and be able understand customs and terms. For example, "Tal" is a common greeting on Gor, but since not all in Tarn;s Roost are Gorean born, some might not know the meaning... yet. Only Humans and venue appropriate beasts may exist on this shard at this time. When a Dream Monarch is found that may change. Typical Roles in Tarn's Roost are, Warrior, Slaver, Innkeeper and slave, just as examples. - The Ruins The Ruins are an ancient shard the inhabitants of which are long since gone. Normally when a shard's Monarch departs, the island with dissolve back into the vapro from which it was shaped. Engineers and Arcanists often debate why The Ruins have remained even though they are void of life and have no Dream Monarch holding it together. It is possible that, due to its proximity to the other shards, it feeds off the overflow of passions from the others, and often, passion crystals can be found lying around on the grounds of the broken down compound. There are no racial limits on who, or what can be on this shard until a Dream Monarch steps up and claims it. - Other Shards and Folds There is one shard under construction currently, which is themed a "Jekyll & Hyde" era, dark and chaotic place, whereas Solarya is more Lawful in nature. This is all subject to change. Other 'wild islands' may pop up nearby periodically as we float through the vapor which will have specific foes, or puzzles or resources on them to gather. Announcements will be made as news becomes available regarding these other islands. Portraits To help illustrate the Threshold setting, here are some portraits of hypothetical characters. Drake is a male officer in the Solarian garrison. He dresses like a 19th Century imperial officer, in a dress uniform with ribbons and shoulder fringe. He wears a saber. Drake recruits and trains soldiers for his shard. Sometimes Drake is ordered to protect one of the Dream Lord's retainers, during a visit to another shard, or as part of an adventure on a wild island. Drake prizes honor, and he has challenged and won two duels. Trieste is a female doctor in the Solarian hospital. She usually wears a simple muslin dress that buttons up the front, with a long skirt and long sleeves. What's not obvious is that she wears nothing underneath. Trieste is the highest-ranking Solarian member of the Guild of Medicine. She runs the hospital and the local chapter of her guild. In Conclave shards, medicine has evolved in a different direction since the Severing. For example, when Trieste diagnose mental illness in a female patient, she may prescribe and administer hysterical massages stimulation, possibly with a vibrator. Trieste may inject patients with cocaine to calm their nerves. And so on. Carter is a male orderly in the Solarian hospital. He dresses like a workman: heavy boots, thick denim coveralls, and a plaid shirt. Carter likes dominating female patients and using them for His pleasure. Carter sometimes lies to Trieste about patients He likes, to get them collared as Mentally Unstable. Belle is an indentured servant in a Minister's household. Her family sold her bond to a slaver, and she will be a slave for 2 months. The Minister dresses her like a French maid, complete with low neckline, tight bustier, a short flaring skirt with layered petticoats and no panties, and long black stockings with garters. The Minister seldom uses her for his pleasure, but prefers to invite guests over and offer Belle for their use while he watches. Symphony is the Minister's wife. She wears a long, beautiful dress with an embroidered hem and a lace collar, and a stiff corset underneath. Few know it, but Symphony was once an actress on a different shard. When She refused to have sex the director, he fired Her. Destitute, Symphony turned to prostitution for several weeks. A Solarian Minister on holiday was one of Her customers. Sensing an opportunity, Symphony seduced him, dominated him, and forced him to bring Her home and marry Her. Lady Sym is now the leader of the Minister's household, although She allows him to pretend otherwise. After all, if he wasn't a Minister, he couldn't afford to buy Her more playthings like Belle. On command, Belle pleasures Lady Sym every morning. Mandrake is a maverick scientist. (Some would call Him a mad scientist.) He usually dresses in white surgical scrubs and a leather apron with burn marks. His research into sex got Him banned from the Royal Academy in London, but attracted the attention of a Solarian marauder. Thanks to Lord Sundance, Mandrake now has all the lab space and other resources He wants, including new girls to experiment on. Mandrake is confident He will eventually perfect a way to keep a girl in a continuous state of arousal and sexual need. So far, His serum and machine have kept a girl aroused for six hours, before she secretly started squeezing on a vaginal thermometer, orgasmed for two minutes straight, and passed out. Mandrake is working on a portable version of the machine. He loves His work. Ardor is a female arcanist. Her outfit of choice is an extra-large men's dress shirt tied at the waist, a pair of tight denim pants, and supple leather riding boots. Ardor has a strong gift for shaping, and She can think fast on Her feet. Ardor has learned a variety of useful spells. She originally worked as a bodyguard for a wild island prospector. Her reputation attracted the attention of a male marauder named Felix, who invited Ardor to become His partner. Together, they have perfected several ruses for snaring passionate First Folders. In one ruse, Ardor sits down at a bar next to a target female and starts befriending her. After a few drinks, Felix enters the bar in hot outfit. Ardor urges the woman to flirt with Felix, maybe even makes a bet with her. Felix welcomes the woman's advances, and eventually leads her to the bathroom or alley for a quickie. Instead, she is carried across the folds and enslaved. If the woman is homosexual, Ardor and Felix swap roles in the ruse. Ardor and Felix are business partners, not lovers. Daphne is a female muse slave. She usually wears the silks of a pleasure slave, but her Master dresses her any way He wants. Daphne was a Women's Studies major at a city university, when she was enslaved by Ardor and Felix. She wasn't easily conditioned, but Felix' techniques and Ardor's magic eventually turned Daphne into a very wanton slut. Her Master received her as a gift from His guild leader, to further inspire and reward His creative work as a builder. Glossary of Terms You may be overwhelmed by the flood of term we are throwing around here. You can follow any of the linked words in an article or click Glossary of Terms to browse through the terms. Developer's Notes The DT Project in Second Life is the creation of Kandr Newall with help from many others who will be listed and credited as this wiki is developed. We are currently working feverishly to provide both the in world physicial place, as well as this wiki. Please check back soon. Delirium's Threshold is an original creation by Kandr Newall. License: Some Rights Reserved This concept is used with permission. This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, 171 Second Street, Suite 300, San Francisco, California, 94105, USA. Kandr Newall (ostry_trelle@hotmail.com) is the sole author of this work. Please do not remove this license information. Category:Browse Category:The Delirium